


Můj úsvit k tvému soumraku

by Kasasagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasasagi/pseuds/Kasasagi
Summary: Severus Snape připravuje experimentální lektvary a snaží se vyhnout potížím s etickou komisí. Harry Potter mu to značně ztěžuje.





	Můj úsvit k tvému soumraku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).



_Můj úsvit k tvému soumraku  
těžko se mi měří_

_ta chvíle krutých zázraků  
když vejdeš do mých dveří_

…

Na rozdíl od obecně panujícího přesvědčení nebyl Harry Potter v lektvarech nijak zvláště špatný; v OVCÍCH ostatně z tohoto předmětu obdržel známku Nad Očekávání. Neměl možná novátorský talent jako Severus Snape ani fenomenální paměť na přísady jako Hermiona Grangerová-Weasleyová, ale dovedl si sám připravit všechny základní léčivé lektvary, i když v tomto ohledu obvykle používal služeb profesionálů. Peněz měl dost a svůj čas raději věnoval jiným věcem. Ovšem když to bylo potřeba, zvládl to i sám.

Proto ho nyní zarazilo, když v přísadách, které měly sloužit pro přípravu lektvaru proti bolesti hlavy – alespoň podle Severusových slov –, nalezl jakousi neznámou rostlinu s masitými listy připravenou ke zpracování. Vzhledem trochu připomínala aloe vera, ale na rozdíl od ní voněla lehce po medu. Ostatní přísady se shodovaly s obvyklým složením lektvaru proti bolesti hlavy; rostlina byla jedinou anomálií. Že by Severus pracoval na nějakém vylepšení?

To se Harrymu nějak nezdálo – současné složení daného lektvaru bylo díky okamžitému působení a téměř nulovým vedlejším účinkům oceňováno po celém světě a Severus si ho dal i patentovat. Harry zamyšleně vložil jeden zelený lísteček do kapsy. Spánkem mu projela ostrá bolest a Harry se otočil od pracovní desky k polici, na které stály vyrovnané hotové lektvary.

…

Harryho probudilo teplo na víčkách. Otevřel oči a ospale mžoural do slunečního svitu. Chvíli nevěděl, kde je. Očima přejel po nočním stolku, skříni a psacímu stolu ze světlého buku. Nepamatoval si, že by do domu na Grimmauldově náměstí kupoval něco podobného. Ve spáncích pocítil tupý tlak, ozvěnu včerejší bolesti. Vstal, přešel k oknu a upřel pohled na světle růžové květy třešní, na kterých se třpytila ranní rosa. Tlak pomalu ustupoval. _No jistě_ , pomyslel si. Po dobu své rekonvalescence po nedávné nehodě, která se mu stala při bystrozorském zátahu na hrstku zbylých Smrtijedů, bydlel u Severuse. Jeho magie byla od nehody trochu divoká, takže měl v práci nemocenskou dovolenou, než se to dá zase do pořádku. Lékouzelníci také rozhodli, že by neměl zůstávat sám, takže se přestěhoval ke svému příteli.

Neplánovali sice ve svém vztahu tak brzy společné bydlení, ale vlastně to docela uvítal; nedokázal si představit, jak by toto téma před Severusem vůbec načínal. Komunikace nebyla zrovna nejsilnější stránkou jejich vztahu. Co si Harry vzpomínal, tak když spolu tehdy po ministerském plese zapadli do přístěnku na košťata, nepadlo při tom jedno jediné slovo.

Harry se pousmál nad tou vzpomínkou. Dobře naladěn se posadil ke svému psacímu stolu a otevřel své poznámky. _Aha, vrba mlátička. No to bylo něco…_

…

 

Hřejivé paprsky odpoledního slunce vytvářely v Harryho šálku s heřmánkovým čajem fascinující obrazce. Minimálně tedy v porovnání s vyprávěním Nevilla Longbottoma, jehož stížnosti na to, jak jeho studenti nejen že nerozeznají okolík od úboru, ale někteří – kam že ten svět spěje! – si dokonce pletou i lodyhu se stvolem, Harryho uváděly do poněkud ospalé nálady.

Neville se konečně zastavil, aby se napil svého čaje. Jeho pohled přitom zabloudil ven z okna.

„Nádherný strom,“ řekl obdivně. „Téměř cítím vůni jeho květů až sem.“

„Otevřu okno, chceš?“ nabídl Harry. 

 „Ne, to není nutné!“ vyhrkl Neville až zděšeně. „Nemusíš kvůli mně-“

V tu chvíli ale už byl Harry na nohou a otvíral okenice dokořán.

Sluneční světlo, které do místnosti dosud pronikalo s jistou dávkou váhavosti, ji nyní zalilo jako zlaté jezero. Spolu s ním zavanul do pokoje chladivý proud čerstvého vzduchu, který s sebou nesl omamnou vůni třešňových květů.

„Fenomenální,“ vydechl Neville ohromeně. 

 _To je ale profesní deformace_ , pomyslel si Harry. Takhle rozplývat nad obyčejnou třešní se opravdu dovedli jen básníci a botanici či bylinkáři.

„Málem bych zapomněl,“ řekl nahlas. „Mohl by ses prosím podívat na tenhle lísteček?“ zeptal se a podal Nevillovi svůj úlovek ze Severusovy pracovní desky.

„To je callisia fragrans,“ odpověděl Neville okamžitě. „Tedy kalísie vonná. Vcelku běžná mudlovská rostlina, hlavně v tropech Jižní Ameriky. Používá se k léčení celé řady chorob a má také omlazující účinky. Použití určitých kouzelných přísad může tyto účinky výrazně zvýšit. Proč tě to vlastně zajímá?“

„Ale, jen tak. To víš, jak jsem tu pořád zavřenej, snažím se aspoň trochu si rozšířit obzory,“ zalhal Harry. 

„To je chvályhodné, Harry. Až se tu stavím příště, donesu ti _Od alihocie po žaberník – kouzelné rostliny od A do Z._ Tam se dozvíš všechno, co potřebuješ o rostlinách vědět,“ řekl Neville s nadšením.

 _Pravděpodobně mnohem víc, než vědět chci,_ pomyslel si Harry, ale nahlas Nevillovi zdvořile poděkoval za jeho nabídku.  

„Teď už mě omluv, musím ještě za rodiči,“ rozloučil se vzápětí Neville už tradičně a popadl svůj kabát s kožešinovou podšívkou, na který už bylo podle Harryho názoru trochu teplo.    

Když za ním zapadly dveře, Harry dopil svůj čaj a upřel pohled na lísteček ve své ruce.     

…

Byl už večer a měkké světlo zlatorudých plamenů plápolajících v krbu otupovalo ostré hrany věcí a propůjčovalo jinak spartánsky zařízené pracovně útulné vzezření. 

Harry měl ve zvyku se ponořit do starého pohodlného křesla mezi krbem a knihovnou buď s něčím ke čtení, nebo s poznámkami ke své knize vzpomínek na školní léta, zatímco Severus zde téměř každý večer pracoval na lektvarech, ať už prakticky u pracovní desky, nebo teoreticky u svého psacího stolu či tabule.  

Dnes večer to byl ten poslední případ; Harry už před drahnou dobou přestal namáhat svou paměť ohledně toho, jak přesně vypadala Tajemná komnata – to, že teď nemohl použít ani obyčejnou myslánku, bylo prostě k vzteku – a s rukou podepřenou pod bradou sledoval, jak Severus plní černou tabuli svým úhledným hranatým písmem. Ačkoli psal velmi čitelně, používal různé zkratky a reference, takže výsledek byl pro Harryho zcela nesrozumitelný, i když mu Severus nedávno stručně vysvětlil, že se jedná o experimentální vakcínu proti dračím neštovicím, kvůli kterým zbytečně přišlo o život už mnoho kouzelníků – včetně Harryho prarodičů.  

„Pokud nemáš co na práci, rád ti nějakou dám,“ poznamenal Severus, který si byl jeho pohledu vědom, i když byl celou dobu otočen zády.

„Jsem rád, že máš o mých schopnostech tak vysoký mínění. Ačkoliv nevím, jak by se na jakejkoli lektvar, co bych vymyslel já, tvářil KÚKL,“ zašklebil se Harry.

Když se Severus po letech konečně vrátil do Británie, nebylo to do Bradavic. Vzhledem k tomu, že povolání učitele vykonával jen z povinnosti vůči Brumbálovi a sám si byl dobře vědom toho, že neoplýval trpělivostí snášet nedovtipnost druhých, kterou tato profese vyžadovala, rozhodl se v něm nepokračovat. Pro roli ředitele byl možná vhodnější, ale určitě ne více než Minerva McGonagallová, která v současnosti tuto funkci vykonávala.

Nyní se konečně mohl naplno věnovat tomu, na co měl největší talent – lektvarologickému výzkumu. Tuto šanci dostal v životě již jednou, a to ve službách Voldemorta. Jenomže tam brzy poznal, kolik háčků se v ní ukrývá. Všechny jedy, které tehdy na příkaz Temného pána musel vyrobit, se nyní snažil vykompenzovat tím, že pro Kouzelnický ústav pro kontrolu lektvarů při Sv. Mungovi, zkráceně KÚKL, pracoval na vylepšování léčivých lektvarů a vyvíjel lektvary nové.

„Myslel jsem samozřejmě zpracování nemagických přísad. Jako třeba nakládání ropuších nožiček,“ odvětil Severus suše.

„Proč ne. Stejně nemám inspiraci,“ pokrčil rameny Harry a přešel k pracovní desce pro pomocné práce. Všechno už bylo nachystáno, a tak se okamžitě pustil do díla. Něco, co by ho během studia v Bradavicích určitě rozčilovalo, bylo v tuto chvíli vlastně vítaným zpestřením. Sepisování vzpomínek na školní léta ho celkem bavilo, ale jenom minulostí žít nechtěl. Kromě toho nakládání ropuších nožiček do slizké konzervační hmoty, která v něm vzbuzovala odpor i přesto, že ji díky ochranným rukavicím naštěstí necítil na dotek, bylo aspoň trochu fyzickou činností, která mu celkově chyběla téměř tolik jako magie.

Když naplňoval předposlední z řady sklenic, nechtěně vrazil loktem do poslední, zatím prázdné. K jeho smůle se sklenice skutálela ze stolu a po pádu na zem se rozbila na několik kusů.  

 _„Reparo,“_ automaticky seslal bezhůlkové kouzlo. A všechny sklenice, které dosud tak pracně naplnil, vybuchly a zasypaly své okolí ropušími nožičkami a slizem.

„Do prdele,“  zamumlal Harry unaveně a začal se rozhlížet po něčem, čím by tu spoušť uklidil. 

Zastavil ho lehký dotyk na rukávu. Ani téměř trans, do kterého při vymýšlení nových lektvarů Severus upadal, nedokázal způsobit, aby přeslechl výbuch půl tuctu zavařovaček.

„Tohle není školní trest,“ řekl Severus mírně. 

Za tu dobu, co byli spolu, a obzvlášť tady ve Severusově služebním bytě ve Sv. Mungovi, si Harry už mohl zvyknout na to, jak _laskavě_ se k němu Severus chová v porovnání s Harryho školními léty, ale občas, hlavně když byl unavený tak jako teď, měl sklony se vracet do role provinilého žáčka a od Severuse Snapea v tu chvíli očekávat chování sadistického učitele.      

„Až odejdeš, Morty to snadno uklidí,“ řekl Severus věcným tónem.

 _Na rozdíl ode mě_ , pomyslel si Harry hořce. Napadlo ho, jestli se přesně takhle neužitečně cítil Sirius, když musel být zavřený na Grimmauldově náměstí.  

„Omlouvám se za ty zničené přísady,“ řekl nešťastně.   

Severus mávl rukou.

„Z mojí kapsy to nejde a KÚKL má peněz dost. To by jeden nevěřil, kolik mých- kolik bývalých Smrtijedů si v něm pere peníze.“

Harry se trochu pousmál.

„A teď už do postele s tebou. Měl jsem si dávno všimnout, že při té práci skoro usínáš,“ řekl Snape a z hlasu mu zazněla výčitka namířená proti sobě samému.

S rukou stále lehce položenou na Harryho paži nasměřoval mladšího muže do jeho pokoje, kde ho nechal se převléknout, aby se vzápětí vrátil s léčivým lektvarem, který Harry musel pít každý den před spaním.

Když mu Severus podával nádobku s nápojem, který i přes odpudivou brčálově zelenou barvu měl naštěstí celkem příjemně nasládlou chuť, měl přitom rukávy seprané šedé košile vyrolované až k loktům. Harry si všiml svalů, které mu hrály na odhalených předloktích. Také Severusovy paže skryté pod rukávy košile se zdály nějak objemnější. Harryho dojem se utvrdil, když prsty přejel po jednom bicepsu zakrytém tenkou látkou. Severus se pod jeho dotykem mírně zachvěl a odvrátil zrak.

Harry by lhal, kdyby tvrdil, že se mu ta proměna nelíbila, ale něco mu na tom přišlo zvláštní. Severus při přípravě lektvarů pochopitelně pracoval manuálně, a často také používal přísady, které se musely zpracovávat silou, například drcením v hmoždíři. Dříve ale takové svaly nemíval; takového objemu mohl dosáhnout jen cíleným posilováním. _Co ho k tomu tak najednou přivedlo?_ zapřemítal Harry, ale mnohem více ho v tu chvíli zajímalo, jaké by bylo, kdyby ho ty nyní tak mocné paže přitiskly k posteli. Ta představa ho přiváděla do stavu sílícího vzrušení.

 „Nechceš spát dnes u mě? Chybíš mi…“ zašeptal Harry a přitáhl si Severuse blíž, aby mohl zabořit nos do jeho košile a nasát kombinaci pižma a hřebíčku. Ucítil, jak se Severusovi zrychlil tep.

„Přece víš, že to nejde,“ Severusův hluboký hlas mu tak zblízka posílal do těla příjemné vibrace. „Když spíš, tvoje nekontrolovaná magie volně proniká do okolí. Kdyby bylo v tvojí blízkosti něco magického – jako třeba další kouzelník –,“ Harry měl sice pořád tvář zabořenou ve Snapeově košili, ale přesně si představil významný pohled, kterým ho druhý muž v tu chvíli počastoval, „mohlo by to snadno dopadnout jako s Mortym.“

Harry se při té vzpomínce trochu zašklebil, ale pokračoval v přemlouvání:

„Aspoň na chvilku… odejít pak můžeš vždycky.“

Severus se odtáhl, vzal jednu z Harryho rukou do svých a vtiskl něžný polibek na její hřbet.

„To bych moc rád, ale počkejme, až se úplně uzdravíš. Pak bude všechno jinak. Dobrou noc, Harry.“   

 Harry frustrovaně sledoval Severusova svalnatá, ovšem bohužel vzdalující se záda. Bylo sice hezké, že se Snape choval jako gentleman, ale s těmi přílišnými ohledy už to přeháněl.

…

Harry otevřel dveře do rozlehlé koupelny. Plamínky svic, které projasňovaly namodralé přítmí jarního večera, se mihotaly na hladině velké vany s mosaznýma lvíma nožkama, dominanty místnosti. Vanu mu napustil domácí skřítek Morty. Harry, který stále ještě nesměl provádět ani nejjednodušší kouzla, by mu za to rád poděkoval, ale skřítek se mu od jistého nedávno Severusem zmiňovaného incidentu, kdy záchvat Harryho zdivočelé magie způsobil, že ho málem pohřbila masivní knihovna, raději vyhýbal. Harry si mimovolně zkusil vzpomenout, kdy se to vlastně stalo. Před týdnem? Před dvěma? Před měsícem? Ne, tak dlouho tady přece nebyl.

Ve spáncích mu zase začalo pulzovat, tak Harry přestal trápit svou paměť a raději se celý ponořil do horké vody. A vydechl slastí. Jeho svaly byly zvyklé na aktivnější používání, než poskytovalo polehávání nebo sezení u stolu, a za posledních pár dnů mu pořádně ztuhly. Snažil se trochu cvičit nebo aspoň protahovat, ale vždycky, když to s aktivitou trochu přehnal, se mu vrátila ta protivná bolest hlavy.

Pořádně se v prostorné vaně protáhl, založil si ruce pod hlavou a opřel se o okraj. Zavřel oči a nasál příjemnou vůni levandule, lipového květu a šeříku. Snažil se uvolnit a na nic nemyslet, ale nějak mu to nešlo. Myšlenky se mu pořád stáčely k Severusovi.

Jejich vztah se postupně přesunul z roviny vzájemné aktivní nenávisti během Harryho školních let přes obdiv smíšený s výčitkami svědomí v době, kdy kouzelnický svět – včetně Harryho – považoval Snapea za mrtvého, po opětovné nepřátelské pocity z Harryho strany za to, že Snape v tomto omylu nechal kouzelnický svět – opět včetně Harryho – setrvávat celých pět let. Kdyby Harry znal pravdu, rozhodně by každý rok neutrácel za opulentní kytice k výročí Snapeova „úmrtí“. Ještě že ho Snape neviděl v den čtvrtého výročí, kdy se opil ve sprosté mudlovské putyce a pak měl nad jeho hrobem – a pak i přímo na něm, když už ho neunesly nohy – plačtivou tirádu o tom, jak zkurvený život oba dva měli.

Protože Harry možná porazil Voldemorta, jenže i přesto ho práce vrchního bystrozora často dostávala do situací, kdy se ve svých pětadvaceti cítil na sto let. Stále ještě se objevovali dosud neodhalení přívrženci Temného pána, jenomže řada z nich zastávala v kouzelnické společnosti tak vysoké postavení, že bylo zcela nemožné jim něco dokázat. Zvláště když se jednalo o členy Starostolce, kteří by si své odsouzení museli sami odhlasovat. Jejich společnost potřebovala větší než kosmetické změny, ovšem Harry byl možná jejím spasitelem, ale v politických intrikách se nevyznal, i když do něj v tomto ohledu Hermiona, která se snažila proniknout právě do struktur Starostolce, neustále hučela. Jenže Harry už byl unavený, tak unavený…

Jak tam tak ležel ve tmě narušované jen plamínky světel, většinou rudými přes skla hřbitovních lucerniček na deštěm prosáklé půdě Snapeova hrobu – květen toho roku, na rozdíl od toho letošního, kdy neustále panovalo až neskutečně krásné počasí, byl hodně deštivý – a stěžoval si na svůj profesní a pak i osobní život, vzhledem k tomu, že se jeho vztah s Ginny zrovna nezadržitelně chýlil ke svému konci, napadlo ho, že by všechno bylo možná jinak, kdyby Snape přežil.

Převalil se z boku na záda, takže zalehl půlku záhonu již tak deštěm zbídačených macešek. Očima zabloudil vzhůru k temným siluetám větví mohutného smrku, které za slunečného počasí poskytovaly Snapeovu hrobu chladivý stín.

Zhluboka se nadechl vzduchu vonícím po dešti, mokré hlíně a šeříku.

Snape by Harrymu řekl, co má dělat. Dal by mu radu sice zabalenou do štiplavých slov, ale ve skutečnosti cennější než dobře míněná, ale často prázdná slova povzbuzení, která slýchal od svých přátel.

 _Podívejte se na mě,_ zazněla mu náhle v hlavě Snapeova poslední slova, tak jako se to stalo už mnohokrát předtím v jeho nočních můrách. Snape se na něj tehdy díval, jako by byl to jediné, na čem mu ještě v životě záleželo. Harry před sebou jasně viděl Snapeovu bledou tvář a cítil pevný stisk jeho ruky kolem svého zápěstí. Ale něco bylo jinak. Snape v jeho představě už neležel bezmocně na zemi, ale najednou se tyčil nad Harrym a propaloval ho svým černým pohledem.

Harryho zalila vlna horkého vzrušení. Imaginární Snape po něm vztáhl i druhou rukou a pevně ho k sobě přitiskl. I přes oblečení cítil horkost, která sálala ze Snapeova těla, a v tu chvíli mu připadala mnohem reálnější než chlad rozmoklé hlíny, na které ležel.  

Zatímco mu Snape v jeho představě začal vyhrnovat košili, Harry si rozepnul své skutečné promočené kalhoty a začal se zuřivě ukájet. 

Stisk, kterým mu Snape svíral přirození, byl zároveň pevný a něžný, a způsob, jakým ho uspokojoval, svými precizními, úspornými pohyby Harrymu na mysl přiváděl ten, jakým Snape připravoval komplikované lektvary. 

Když se mu po prstech rozlila čirá tekutina, téměř horká oproti ledovému dešti, který už dávno zbavil Harryho pokožku citu, ani nečekaná – a nevítaná – vzpomínka na to, jak strýc Vernon s oblibou označoval čaroděje za zvrhlíky, nedokázala utlumit obrovskou slast, která ho zaplavila.

…

Když po své koupeli, při které ponořen do vzpomínek málem usnul, Harry vyhazoval do koše vlasy z výlevky, všiml si tam vyhozené zvláštní krabičky s nějakou ženou na obalu. Nedalo mu to a vytáhl ji. Byla to mudlovská barva na vlasy. Černá. Chvíli zíral na oslňující úsměv ženy s dokonalým make-upem a nepřirozeně lesklými vlasy a snažil se pochopit, co tohle dělá u nich v koupelně. Pak mu to došlo. Už u snídaně si všiml, že Severusovy vlasy vypadají nějak leskleji než obvykle – ne nepodobně těm na krabičce. Ale proč barvit přirozeně černé vlasy na černo? Harry si krabičku prohlížel ze všech stran, až mu oči padly na nápis „perfektní krytí šedin zaručeno“. _Tak odtud vítr vane…_ Harry si sice sám u Severuse žádných šedivých vlasů nevšiml, ale v jeho věku se už určitě daly očekávat.    

Harry hodil krabičku zpátky a zabouchnul koš. Mělo by ho vlastně těšit, že o sebe Severus tak dbá, ale spíš se mu udělalo těžko u srdce.

…

Když procházel kolem dveří Severusovy pracovny, zaslechl odtamtud nějaké hlasy. Zbystřil. Návštěvy v Severusově pracovně byly vzácné, obzvláště ve večerních hodinách. Nejčastěji se jednalo o lékouzelníky, kteří potřebovali konzultovat něco ohledně lektvarů, anebo o Severusova kmotřence Draca Malfoye, kterého Severus podporoval v jeho vzrůstajícím zájmu o alchymii.   

„Tak copak tě trápí, Severusi?“ ozval se mírně nosový hlas Draca Malfoye a Harry okamžitě pochopil, že o alchymii se tentokrát nejedná.    

„Řeknu ti to na rovinu – já už to nezvládám,“ zazněla zevnitř Snapeova unavená odpověď. _Zřejmě problémy s nějakou novou recepturou_ , napadlo sice hned Harryho, ale už v tu chvíli se obával, že tak jednoduché to nebude. Něco mu napovídalo, že by pokračování tohoto rozhovoru, který ostatně nebyl určen jeho uším, raději neměl slyšet, ale jeho nohy jakoby zamrzly na místě. 

„Nechápu, jak to mohla etická komise schválit. Vždyť jim přece muselo být jasné, k čemu to může vést,“ pokračoval Severus.

„Neboj, o své místo se určitě bát nemusíš. V takových podmínkách každý pochopí-“ uklidňoval Malfoy Severuse, ale něco – zřejmě nějaké Severusovo gesto – ho zarazilo v půli věty.

 „Ty to nechápeš. O to tu vůbec nejde. Až se Potter probere ze své deziluze, bude mě zase nenávidět, ještě víc než kdykoliv předtím. A bude úplně v právu,“ řekl Severus hlasem, ze kterého čišelo opovržení – nad sebou samým. 

Harryho hruď někdo sevřel do pevného ledového krunýře, takže se skoro nemohl nadechnout. Tohle bylo snad to nejhorší, co se mohlo stát. Severus si myslel, že je Harryho láska k němu jenom nějaké poblouznění, nějaká iluze, která může kdykoliv skončit. Chvíli bylo ticho, ve kterém Harry slyšel jen zběsilý tlukot vlastního srdce. A pak jej prolomil povědomý hlas:

„Severusi… uvažoval jsi o mě, o mé nabídce?“ zeptal se Draco Malfoy a v hlase měl cosi, co u něj Harry snad v životě neslyšel. Naprostou upřímnost.

„Popravdě, ano. V mnoha ohledech bys pro něj byl lepší,“ odpověděl tiše Severus.

Harry ustoupil od dveří a prudce stiskl víčka, aby zabránil slzám, které mu zpod nich hrozily vytrysknout. Pak se potichu vzdálil do svého pokoje, aby ho ti dva neslyšeli.

Sedl si do měkkého zeleně polstrovaného křesla před krbem a složil hlavu do dlaní. Byl čas udělat něco, čemu se dosud instinktivně vyhýbal – důkladně se zamyslet nad svým a Severusovým vztahem.

Když ho tehdy druhý den brzy ráno vzbudil správce cokeworthského hřbitova, Harry byl rád, že se ministerstvo řídilo Snapeovým přáním být pochován na tomto mudlovském pohřebišti. Takto mu stačilo dát nabručenému prošedivělému správci padesátilibrovku, aby ho tento nechal jít s pokáráním, ať si příště vezme na cestu z hospody raději taxíka, aby se náhodou zas nezatoulal někam, „kde v noci nemá nikdo živej co dělat, rozumíme si, mladej?“ Kdyby to byl někdo z kouzelnického světa, hrozilo by reálné nebezpečí, že by se Harryho poklesku dohmátla Rita Holoubková a rozmázla ho na titulní stránce Denního věštce. Harry si přesně dokázal představit ten titulek: „ _Vrchní bystrozor nalezen v kompromitující pozici na Snapeově hrobě!_ “ Díky bohu za mudly.

Harryho pověst tedy naštěstí neutrpěla; totéž se ale nedalo říct o jeho zdraví. Z noci strávené na hřbitově si uhnal pořádnou rýmu. Když dopil snad už pátou flaštičku Životabudiče v řadě a klesl zpátky do peřin, zařekl se, že příští rok už Snapeův hrob nenavštíví. A to ani střízlivý a za slunečného dne. Představovat si, co by bylo kdyby – k čemu mu to bylo? Ne, Harry promluví o jeho statečnosti při odkrytí památníku padlých hrdinů, kde právě Snape byl nakonec i přes protesty části veřejnosti představován jednou z pěti soch v sousoší, což byla hlavně Harryho zásluha. Promluví o něm, a pak nechá čas, aby z něj udělal vzdálenou vzpomínku a zacelil rány, až z nich zůstanou jen vybledlé jizvy.

Harryho plán měl jen dvě drobné chybičky, přičemž ani za jednu z nich nemohl. První spočívala v tom, že ačkoli už od noci po čtvrtém výročí Snapeova úmrtí uplynuly celé týdny, fantazie, kterou prožil, rozhodně nebledla; naopak se mu pravidelně vracela ve snech, kvůli kterým musel každé druhé ráno na své trenýrky a leckdy i povlečení použít čisticí kouzlo, a byla pro něj reálnější než to, co ve skutečném životě prožíval s Ginny.

Během roku se sny naštěstí téměř vytratily. Harry se plně ponořil do své práce a podařilo se mu přesvědčit sám sebe, že osobní život je něco, co se stávalo druhým lidem.

A pak přišlo páté výročí konce druhé kouzelnické války, které se shodovalo s pátým výročím Snapeova úmrtí. Harry pronesl působivou řeč o hrdinství všech, kteří ve válce bojovali, a obzvláště pak těch, kteří v ní položili své životy. 

Když pak Harry mávnul hůlkou a odhalil dosud plachtou zakrytý pomník, shromážděným davem kouzelníků a čarodějek projelo hromadné „ó“. Nezpůsobila to však nesporná velkolepost sousoší z bílého mramoru, ale druhá chybička v Harryho plánu. Vedle Snapeovy sochy totiž náhle stál živý Severus Snape ve své vlastní osobě.

 _Severusovi se rozhodně nedal upřít smysl pro drama_ , zakroutil Harry pobaveně hlavou při té vzpomínce.

Tehdy ovšem moc pobavený nebyl. Cítil spíše zmatek a váhavou radost, které se zdráhal poddat.

Snape si vzal od zaraženého Harryho slovo a stručně vysvětlil shromážděnému davu důvody, proč celých pět let nechával britský kouzelnický svět v domnění, že skutečně zemřel v Chroptící chýši. Nejprve se musel vyléčit ze své otravy a zároveň se skrývat před přeživšími Smrtijedy, od kterých mu za jeho zradu hrozila krutá pomsta. Pro svůj azyl si zvolil odlehlou magickou komunitu na Sibiři, kde se při své dlouhé rekonvalescenci – trvalo téměř tři roky, než mohl vůbec začít zase mluvit, protože Nagini svým kousnutím vážně poškodila jeho hlasivky – stal učedníkem místního šamana, který ho naučil mnoho léčivých lektvarů, jež nebyly na západě známé. Když se uzdravil a skončil své učení, rozhodl se dát své nové znalosti k dobru své vlasti.

Po svém nečekaném proslovu Snape nečekal na dotazy a prodral se k východu, aniž by odpověděl na jedinou otázku, kterými ho přítomní reportéři okamžitě začali bombardovat.

Snapeovo vysvětlení sice dávalo dokonalý smysl, ale Harry měl pocit, že mu Snape dluží trochu delší a osobnější verzi, ba dokonce omluvu – ne za to, jak se k Harrymu choval na škole, Harry už chápal, že to byla z velké části role, kterou musel hrát – ale za to, že přinutil Harryho, aby si myslel, že byl dalším člověkem, kterého Harry nedokázal zachránit.

O týden později se v souvislosti s oslavami výročí konal ministerský ples. Snapeovi byla urychleně odeslána pozvánka, na kterou neodpověděl. Harry přesto doufal, že právě ples bude příležitostí si se Snapem konečně promluvit jako dospělý s dospělým, protože během uplynulého týdne se mu nepodařilo zjistit vůbec nic o tom, kde se Snape zdržuje ani co dělá.

Někdy po půlnoci se poněkud společensky unavený Harry chystal k odchodu z plesu, když tu zahlédl v rohu povědomou postavu v tmavém hábitu, která opřená zády o zeď osaměle popíjela ohnivou whisky. _Tak přece přišel,_ pomyslel si Harry vítězně a okamžitě si to namířil přes parket přímo ke Snapeovi.  

Snape zřejmě pochopil jeho záměr, jelikož se krátce na to odlepil ode zdi a zamířil k východu. Harry přidal do kroku. Proplétal se mezi tanečníky a snažil se, aby mu Snape nezmizel z očí.

„Proč se přede mnou schováváte?“ zeptal se ho bez obalu, když ho dostihl v chodbě vedoucí k východu z budovy.   

„Nefanděte si, Pottere,“ zavrčel Snape. „Neschovávám se před vámi, ale před Holoubkovou. Myslel jsem, že takhle pozdě večer už všechen otravný hmyz bude pryč.“

„Severusi?“ ozval se vzápětí zpoza rohu povědomý vysoký hlas. „Haló? Kampak jste se mi schoval?“

Snape popadl Harryho za rukáv a vtáhl ho do přístěnku na košťata.

V maličkém kumbálu, který byl ještě navíc nacpaný všelijakým harampádím, byli nuceni stát v těsné blízkosti u sebe. Ani jeden z nich se neopovažoval vykouzlit _lumos_ z obavy, že by Holoubková mohla na chodbě zahlédnout světlo unikající škvírou pode dveřmi, ale nahoře u stropu byl světlík, kterým dovnitř dopadalo trochu měsíčního světla, dost na to, aby jeden druhému viděli do tváře.

Snape stále ještě držel Harryho za rukáv. Teď ho pustil a vypadal, že by rád ustoupil o krok dozadu a vytvořil mezi nimi nějaký prostor. Jenže když se o to pokusil, tvrdě narazil hlavou do výstupku na vyřezávané staré almaře. Sykl bolestí a mimovolně si dlaní přikryl naražené místo.    

„Počkejte, já se vám na to podívám,“ řekl Harry, položil Snapeovi ruce na ramena a zlehka přitlačil.  

Snape se musel praštit opravdu hodně, protože bez odporu klesl na kolena, aby měl Harry lepší přístup k jeho zranění. Místo nad spánkem vypadalo dost zhmožděné, a tak Harry nečekal a rychle na něj seslal jednoduché léčivé zaklínadlo, které se naučil od Hermiony poté, co ho v minulosti už mnohokrát musela použít na něj a Rona. 

 _Teď bych si konečně mohl se Snapem promluvit_ , projelo Harrymu hlavou. Jenomže jak levou rukou stále ještě svíral jeho rameno a pravou se poté, co vrátil hůlku do kapsy, začal probírat Snapeovi ve vlasech, nenapadala ho jediná otázka, kterou by mu položil. Vnímal jen kontrast ostré klíční kosti rýsující se pod látkou šatů a hebkých vlasů mezi prsty a jeho loňské fantazie se mu vrátily se spalující intenzitou.

Mlhavě ho napadlo, že Snapeovi třeba jeho dotek není příjemný, a že by možná měl přestat, ale Snape naštěstí rozptýlil jeho pochybnosti tím, že mu přitiskl tvář k rozkroku. A k žádnému hovoru už toho večera nedošlo.

…

 _A to byl možná ten problém_ , napadlo Harryho v současnosti. Protože z jedné vášnivé chvilky se stala druhá a pak další, až jich byla celé série, které se dalo říkat „milostný poměr“, a rozhovory přitom nápadně absentovaly. Což nebylo úplně to, co by si Harry představoval pod pojmem „vztah“.

Když se Harry v důsledku své nehody musel k Severusovi neplánovaně nastěhovat, ani jeden z nich na to zřejmě nebyl připraven. Už dávno si měli promluvit o tom, co k sobě navzájem cítí a jak si každý z nich představuje jejich vztah. Harry si pomalu ale jistě uvědomoval, že Severuse miluje a chce s ním strávit zbytek života, ale co si vlastně myslel a cítil Severus?

Mozaika, která se Harrymu v uplynulých dnech proti jeho vůli tvořila v hlavě, se mu právě složila do kompletního – a kompletně bezútěšného – obrázku. V Severusovi očividně začaly hlodat pochybnosti. Když kvůli Harryho nehodě jejich sexuální život náhle ustal – a Harry opravdu nechápal proč, jelikož v této oblasti žádné problémy neměl – začal zřejmě přemýšlet o tom, na čem dalším se jejich vztah zakládá. A na nic nepřišel. Spíše ho, podobně jako Harryho teď, napadaly samé rozdíly mezi nimi.

Když už ponecháme stranou všechny démony společné minulosti, o Harryho rodičích a jejich přátelích ani nemluvě, Snape byl zmijozelský lektvarista a Harry nebelvírský bystrozor. Snape preferoval precizní práci stranou od lidí, zatímco Harry s pokřikem „Bystrozoři, ani hnout!“ rozrážel dveře a vrhal útočná zaklínadla po zločinných živlech. Harry zbožňoval famfrpál, zatímco Snape dával přednost osamělým procházkám a četbě zažloutlých grimoárů. Ale to nebyl ten hlavní problém. Zdálo se, že ten spočíval v tom, že Snapeovi bylo skoro dvakrát tolik co jemu.   

Vzpomněl si, že i na vztah Tonksové a Remuse lidé hledívali na začátku skrz prsty, a to mezi nimi byl mnohem menší věkový rozdíl než mezi ním a Severusem. Když se navíc jednalo o dva muže, bylo všechno ještě horší. Paní Weaslyová k němu znatelně ochladla a i Ron měl často co dělat, aby svou nechuť nedal najevo. 

Harrymu to bylo srdečně jedno, ale Severusovi zřejmě ne. Harry nebyl hloupý a dokázal si dát dvě a dvě dohromady. Výroba lektvaru s omlazujícím účinkem, čas trávený v posilovně, barvení vlasů. Severus si připadal pro Harryho starý. A soudě podle hovoru, jehož část Harry právě nechtěně vyslechnul, měl pocit, že by Harry měl být spíš s někým svého věku. Jako třeba s Dracem Malfoyem.

A za to, jak ho Severus v poslední době odmítal, zřejmě nemohly přílišné ohledy, ale Severusova snaha si vytvořit od Harryho odstup, kterou si připravoval půdu pro to, aby se s Harrym mohl snadněji rozejít. To dosud neudělal zřejmě pouze proto, že se bál, jak by na takovou emočně vypjatou situaci zareagovala Harryho zdivočelá magie. Čekal asi na to, až bude Harry zcela v pořádku.

Harry už už slyšel v hlavě Severuse říkat, že je pro něho Harry až moc dobrý a proto bude lepší, když ho ušlechtile nechá odejít dřív, než Harry procitne ze své „deziluze“ a přijde na to sám.

Harry stiskl ruce v pěst. Lomcoval jím bezmocný vztek; nebylo tohle snad taky jeho rozhodnutí? Když mu nevadila Severusova minulost, proč by mu mělo vadit něco tak banálního, jako byl věk? 

Harry prudce vstal z křesla. Nechal marného přemýšlení a udělal to, co uměl nejlépe – bez zaklepání vtrhl do studovny připraven k okamžité akci, i když v tu chvíli přesně nevěděl, o jakou akci půjde. 

Ukázalo se, že Malfoy už ze studovny naštěstí odešel. Severus seděl u stolu a něco psal.

„Harry?“ řekl Severus a mladší čaroděj někde vzadu v mysli opět pocítil nepatřičnost, kterou v něm oslovení křestním jménem ze strany Snapea stále ještě občas vzbuzovalo. Tento pocit byl ještě zesílen tím, že Harryho neomalený vpád do jeho soukromí nebyl odměněn zlobou ani podrážděností, ale ustaraným výrazem.

„Děje se něco?“ zeptal se Severus naléhavě a začal se zvedat ze židle. Svůj pohyb ale nedokončil; Harry byl v okamžiku u něj a přitiskl ho zpátky do sedu.  

„Severusi,“ řekl Harry naléhavě a přitiskl své rty k uchu sedícího muže. „Neopouštěj mě, prosím,“ zašeptal.  

Snape naprázdno polkl a ohryzek mu přitom poskočil nahoru a dolů.  Harry mu po něm bezmyšlenkovitě přejel dvěma prsty.   

„Nemyslím si, že bys měl…“ začal Severus chraplavě, ale když Harryho druhá ruka sklouzla k jeho poklopci, nedokázal větu dokončit. 

„Tvoje magie je…“ pokusil se znovu neúspěšně něco namítnout, zatímco se Harrymu podařilo odhrnout Severusovy trenýrky a vysvobodit jeho úd, který svým napůl ztopořeným stavem prozrazoval, že Severusovo tělo s jeho protesty rozhodně nesouhlasilo.

 „No právě, v nepořádku je moje magie. Na tohle žádnou magii nepotřebuju,“ usmál se Harry šibalsky, klekl na kolena a obemkl Severusův úd rty.

Severus na okamžik strnul jako socha – _socha padlého hrdiny, který nepadl_ – projelo Harrymu hlavou trochu nepatřičně, zatímco si Severuse přitáhl blíž k sobě, ale když mu Harry přejel jazykem po žaludu, přerušovaně vydechl a uvolnil se. Jeho ruce po chvíli našly cestu do Harryho rozcuchaných vlasů.

…

Když si Harry utřel ubrouskem ústa, zvedl oči k Severusově tváři. A strnul. Severus měl rysy zkroucené v agónii, která měla do slasti daleko. Oči měl přitom zavřené; asi aby se na něj nemusel dívat.

„Tohle byla chyba. Celé to byla chyba…“ zašeptal Severus dutým hlasem.

Harry neutekl. Neměl na to sílu. Prostě se otočil, pomalu vyšel z místnosti a s tichým zaklapnutím za sebou zavřel dveře.   

Když strnule bral za kliku svého pokoje, uslyšel bouchání na vchodové dveře. Myslel si, že si tu asi něco zapomněl Malfoy, a tak šel a bez okolků je otevřel. 

Kdyby se v tu chvíli necítil uvnitř tak prázdný, zřejmě by v něm fakt, že místo Draca Malfoye stála za dveřmi Ginny Weasleyová, vzbudil mnohem prudší emoce.

Ginny byla asi ta poslední osoba, kterou v tu chvíli chtěl vidět. Když si vzpomněl na to, jakým způsobem nakonec ukončili svůj vztah… i když si to Harry samozřejmě přál, bohužel se nerozešli zrovna jako přátelé. Incident na cokeworthském hřbitově, díky kterému si Harry uvědomil, že jeho nejasné povědomí o tom, že ho asi přitahují spíše muži než ženy, bylo pravdivé, představoval poslední hřebík do rakve jejich vztahu. Když se konečně odhodlal říct Ginny pravdu, byl připraven na výčitky i slzy. Na její skutečnou reakci ho ale nemohlo připravit vůbec nic.  

…

Květen se přehoupl v červen a z londýnského vzduchu byl i přes zápach výfukových plynů cítit lákavý příslib léta v podobě vůně grilovaného masa z některé ze sousedních zahrad. Ta mnohoslibná vůně se prodírala i skrz těžké brokátové závěsy, které Harry nechal schválně zatažené, protože měl pocit, že by se konverzace, kterou zde naplánoval, měla i přes odpolední hodinu odehrávat v důvěrném přítmí.  

Harry si byl vědom toho, že přimět Ginny, aby přišla právě sem, do jeho domu na Grimmauldově náměstí, bylo poněkud nefér, ale důvěrně známé, třebaže nijak zvlášť nemilované prostředí sídla rodiny Blacků mu dodávalo alespoň trochu odvahy, kterou k tomuto rozhovoru nutně potřeboval.  

Ginny měla na sobě splývavé tmavě zelené letní šaty, které jí Harry nedávno pochválil. Teď se však s komplimenty nezdržoval.

„Potřebuju ti něco říct. Něco důležitýho,“ začal a srdce mu bušilo až v krku. Úzkostlivě sledoval Ginnyin výraz. Její tvář byla zatím klidná, jen kůže na čele se jí nakrabatila do mírně starostlivého výrazu.

„Vždyť víš, že mi můžeš říct cokoliv, Harry,“ řekla a očividně se snažila, aby to znělo povzbudivě.

 _Teď nebo nikdy._ Harry se zhluboka nadechl.

„Víš, já… jsem asi gay,“ řekl tiše.

„Prosím?“ Ginny se na něj podívala s výrazem naprostého nepochopení, jako by to slovo slyšela poprvé v životě.

„Já totiž – Ginny, měl jsem takový zážitek…“ Harrymu před očima projela živá vzpomínka na masturbaci na Snapeově hrobě a chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že nechal svou větu viset jen tak ve vzduchu ve velmi nešťastném místě.

„Ty jsi mi byl nevěrný?“ vydechla Ginny zrazeně.

„Ne!“ vyhrkl Harry s daleko větší razancí, než ve skutečnosti pociťoval, protože být nevěrný dívce, která měla pět bratrů a navíc za matku někoho tak impozantního, jako byla Molly Weasleyová, by se odvážil jen sebevrah. 

„Ne, nebyl,“ zopakoval znovu, už klidněji. „Myslel jsem jako vnitřní zážitek. Že mi něco došlo. Došlo mi, že tě mám pořád strašně rád, jako kamarádku, jako mladší ségru. Trošku možná i jako mámu, co jsem nikdy neměl. Ale ne jako – netoužím po tobě. Jenže za to ty nemůžeš, já totiž asi netoužím po žádný holce. Prostě mě nevzrušujou.“

Ginny byla chvíli potichu a její tvář neprozrazovala žádný výraz, což u ní nebylo obvyklé. Konečně promluvila:

„Harry, můžu se tě na něco zeptat? Ale možná ti to bude nepříjemné, je to něco, o čem asi nechceš mluvit.“

Její hlas byl jemný a laskavý, skoro jako by mluvila na malé dítě. Prsty mu přitom konejšivě přejížděla po hřbetu ruky.

„Jasně že můžeš,“ odpověděl Harry bez váhání, protože po tom, co na ni vybalil, jí přece nemohl nic odmítnout. I když věci, o kterých nechtěl mluvit, by zaplnily celou knihu. 

„Když jsi žil u strýce a tety, tvůj strýc Vernon… nedotýkal se tě nějak nepatřičně? Tak, že se ti to nelíbilo?“ zeptala se Ginny stále tím konejšivým hlasem.

Harry se hořce zasmál.

„Spíš se mě zeptej, jestli se mě někdy dotkl tak, že by se mi to líbilo. Na těle snad nemám místo, které by se neseznámilo s jeho opaskem.“

„Já jsem myslela spíš, jestli se tě nedotýkal nějak jako… sexuálně,“ řekla Ginny tak opatrně, jako by byl Harry ze skla a ona se bála, že ho její slova můžou rozbít. 

„Jak-jak tě to proboha napadlo?“ zakoktal se Harry šokovaně.

„Romilda Vaneová mi kdysi naznačila něco v tomto směru,“ odpověděla Ginny lehce provinile.

Teď se zrazeně cítil pro změnu Harry. Stáhl svou ruku, jako by ho Ginnyin dotek pálil.

„Ty jsi probírala s _Romildou Vaneovou_ , jestli mě náhodou nešoustal vlastní strýc?! Myslel jsem, že tu čůzu nesnášíš,“ vyjelo z Harryho ublíženě, než stihl zapnout jakýkoli slovní filtr.

„No Harry!“ vykřikla Ginny pohoršeně a chvilku vypadala, že mu udělá přesnou kopii přednášky paní Weasleyové o tom, jaké výrazivo je vhodné používat před mladou dámou. Pak se ale ovládla, a ačkoliv ji to očividně stálo mnoho úsilí, vrátila se k laskavému tónu, který už ale Harrymu začínal pěkně lézt krkem.  

„Promiň, miláčku. Pamatuješ si na ty divoké oslavy po konci války? Na jedné z nich jsme se s Romildou trochu víc napily a odpustily jsme si staré křivdy. Za to s tou bonboniérou se mi omluvila.“

Harry si pomyslel, že omluvu by zasloužil spíš on sám a hlavně Ron, který jejím přičiněním málem přišel o život, ale nahlas radši nic neřekl.      

„Romilda taky říkala…  že právě proto máš asi problém mít vztah s holkou. Že to, co ti udělal tvůj strýc, z tebe udělalo pederasta. Teda gaye,“ opravila se Ginny. Harry na ni jen nevěřícně zíral.

„V té době jsem si říkala, že to Romilda vážně přehnala s ohnivou whisky, když si vymýšlí takové hlouposti. Že mi to vykládá proto, že mi tě závidí. Nebo že si možná chce sama sobě namlouvat, že jsi na kluky, protože ta představa je jí milejší než to, že jsi dal přednost mně před ní.“

„To je dost možný,“ zahučel Harry otupěle, stále ještě v šoku z toho, jakým směrem se jejich rozhovor ubíral.

„Jenomže poslední dobou jsem si na to, co říkala, začala vzpomínat stále častěji. Vždyť my spolu žijem skoro jako bratr a sestra, Harry. Přece jsem ti už sama kolikrát říkala, že nemusíme čekat do svatby. A že neomdlím hrůzou, když mi sáhneš na prsa.“  

Harry zčervenal až za ušima.

„Ale to by se pořád dalo omluvit tím, že jsi nezkušený,“ pokračovala Ginny nelítostně, „jenže ty si prohlížíš kluky, Harry. Pořád. Když jdeme spolu na večeři, koukáš číšníkovi na zadek. I ve famfrpálu tě víc zajímají hráči než hráčky,“ dodala trochu posmutněle, což bylo pochopitelné, protože tento sport hrála profesionálně na postu chytačky. „A když byl u nás na návštěvě Charlie, tak jsi na něm mohl oči nechat. Ron se ti ale nelíbí, že ne?“ zeptala se zděšeně. 

 „Ne, neboj se, Ron je jako můj brácha,“ ujistil ji rychle Harry. „Ale jinak se ti moc omlouvám, ale myslím, že máš pravdu. Vážně se asi na kluky dívám, protože jsem gay.“

Ginny se na něj k jeho překvapení povzbudivě usmála.

„Neboj se, Harry,“ řekla a Harry pocítil divokou naději, že Ginny je především přece jen jeho kamarádka, že ho podpoří a rozejdou se v dobrém.

„Mluvila jsem o tom s mámou a doporučila mi jednoho lékouzelníka, který má s léčením pederastie skvělé výsledky,“ sdělila Ginny Harrymu nepřirozeně veselým hlasem a spláchla Harryho naději na přátelský rozchod do kanálu. „Stačí, když dokáže najít příčinu psychického poškození, kterým je obvykle nějaké trauma v dětství, což jsou v tvém případě zážitky se strýcem, a pak pomocí kouzelné hypnózy…“

Harrymu začalo hučet v uších, takže její další slova už naštěstí nevnímal.

…

„Ahoj Harry,“ řekla Ginny teď a tady, „můžu dál?“

Harry automaticky přikývl a ustoupil ze dveří, ale hned vzápětí měl chuť své pozvání vzít zpět, když si vzpomněl, že ho považovala za někoho, kdo je nějak nemocný, _vadný,_ prostě za nějakého zvrhlíka podobně jako strýc  Vernon – a pokud šlo o strýce Vernona, tak ten ho podle ní – _stop_. Harry si zakázal na to vůbec myslet.  

„Co potřebuješ, Ginny?“ zeptal se odměřeně poté, co ji zavedl do svého pokoje.

Ginny si odložila kabát a sedla do křesla, které Harry před chvílí opustil. Harry si sedl proti ní na postel a mlčel. Neměl chuť jí to nějak ulehčovat.

Ginny si urovnala záhyb na kostkované sukni, která končila těsně nad jejími drobnými koleny.

„Harry, chci se ti omluvit. Hodně jsem přemýšlela a dospěla jsem k tomu, že názory generace mých rodičů jsou, pokud jde o homosexualitu, poněkud zastaralé. Teď už chápu, že to není nemoc a že nepotřebuješ vyléčit. Promiň mi, jak jsem tehdy reagovala,“ řekla a znělo to možná trochu nacvičeně, ale upřímně. 

„I já se omlouvám, že jsem ti ublížil,“ odvětil Harry, „tím, že jsem to o sobě nezjistil dřív. Až teď se Severusem mám pocit, že vím, kdo doopravdy jsem.“

Ginny se zamračila.

„Víš, omluvit jsem se ti chtěla už dlouho. Ale proto jsem sem nepřišla. Jsem tu, protože…“ zhluboka se nadechla a očividně se chystala vyslovit něco, o čem předpokládala, že se Harrymu nebude líbit.

„Protože tohle není správné,“ řekla nakonec. „Nechápu, že Hermiona s Ronem nic neudělají. Oni říkají, že je to pro tvoje dobro, ale já tomu prostě nevěřím. Vždyť tě tu Snape drží vlastně násilím, abys mu byl po vůli. Tvoje nehoda byla jenom záminka. Gay nebo ne, kdybys byl v pořádku, nepřiblížil by ses k němu dobrovolně ani na deset kroků.“

Svým náhlým obratem ho Ginny zase šokovala.

„O čem to mluvíš? Vždyť jsme se se Severusem dali dohromady už před tou nehodou. Pravda, moc jsme se o tom nešířili, ale musela ses to doslechnout-“

Ginny netrpělivě potřásla hlavou.

„Harry, prober se,“ řekla naléhavě. „Tohle – “ rukou opsala kruh směrem po Harryho pokoji, „ten váš život spolu, to není skutečné. Před tou nehodou jsi Snapeovi nemohl přijít na jméno. On tě _uhranul,_ Harry. Bůhví, jakou novou odrůdu černé magie si přivezl z východu.“

Jedna část Harryho se tomu chtěla smát – Ginny se mu přišla omluvit za to, že ho posílala na léčení homosexuality, a jedním dechem přitom nařkla Severuse z toho, že na něho použil černou magii. Jenomže ta druhá část se cítila unavená, zrazená a hlavně rozzuřená, a právě ta teď měla kontrolu nad Harryho magií.

Ačkoliv byli uvnitř místnosti, zvedl se vítr a Harryho poznámky se rozletěly po desce stolu. Ginny jakoby vůbec nevnímala, že jí něco čechrá vlasy, a pokračovala:

„Když nemohl mít tvoji matku, rozhodl se získat aspoň tebe. A protože bys k něčemu takovému nikdy nesvolil, využil situaci, kdy ses mu nemohl bránit, a seslal na tebe nějakou hroznou kletbu, abys mu propadl. A pak ti změnil paměť, samozřejmě.“

„Samozřejmě,“ zopakoval Harry dutě. Plameny v krbu se zazmítaly ve větru a křišťálový lustr nad jejich hlavami se rozkýval. 

„On sice tvrdí, že tě léčí, že se tvůj stav zlepšuje, ale já žádné zlepšení nevidím. Ron říkal, že pořád nezvládáš ani nejjednodušší kouzla. Že když jsi potřeboval vyjasnit nějaké podrobnosti ohledně těch pamětí, co píšeš, nemohl jsi k tomu použít ani myslánku. Myslánku, Harry! Po osmi měsících údajné léčby!“

„Osmi… měsících?“ zopakoval Harry ohromeně.

Ginny bojovně vystrčila horní ret.

„Ron tvrdil, že se to v žádném případě nesmíš dozvědět. Ale já nechápu, proč bys nemohl znát pravdu-“

Její slova zanikla v ohlušujícím rámusu, s kterým se vysypalo sklo z okna v pokoji a zároveň se křišťálový lustr zřítil k zemi. Harryho udeřil do tváře závan ledového větru. Poslední, co uviděl, byl sníh, který se třpytil ve tmě. A pak už zůstala jen ta tma. 

…

Když Harry zase otevřel oči, jeho zorné pole zaplnil Severusův bledý obličej, který se nad ním skláněl. Pokusil se na něj usmát, ale zjistil, že ho bolí snad všechny svaly na tváři.   

„Au,“ sykl a zjistil přitom, že ho bolí i uvnitř krku. 

„Zasáhly tě nějaké střepy,“ zodpověděl Severus Harryho nevyřčenou otázku a přiložil mu k ústům lahvičku s nějakou tekutinou. Harry ji bez ptaní vypil a ke své úlevě pocítil, že bolest téměř okamžitě nahradilo známé lehké mravenčení, doprovázející silné znecitlivující lektvary. 

„Co si pamatuješ ze včerejšího večera, Harry?“ zeptal se ho opatrně Severus.

 „Koupal jsem se,“ začal Harry pomalu. „Pak jsem šel spát, ale slyšel jsem Malfoye…“ Harry nedokončil větu. _Až se Potter probere ze své deziluze, bude mě nenávidět. Tohle byla chyba. Celé to byla chyba…_

Harry se rozhodl, že už má dost téhle hry, kterou s ním Severus zřejmě hrál.

„Řekni mi pravdu – ty se se mnou chceš rozejít, protože si myslíš, že jsi pro mě moc starej?“ zeptal se bez obalu.  

Severus povytáhl obočí v údivu.

„Z čeho tak usuzuješ?“ zeptal se neutrálním hlasem.

„Barvíš si vlasy na černo. Začal jsi makat v posilovně. Vaříš si omlazující lektvar,“ vypočítával Harry na prstech. „A říkal jsi Malfoyovi, že by byl pro mě vhodnější,“ dodal ještě.

Severus na něho dlouze zíral, pak vstal, otočil se k Harrymu zády a udělal krok směrem k oknu, které teď zakrývaly těžké závěsy, takže nebylo poznat, zda je noc či den. Harry si při pohledu na Severusova záda všiml drobných záškubů, které mu rozechvívaly ramena.  

„Severusi, ty…pláčeš?“ zeptal se váhavě.  

Severus ze sebe vydal přidušený zvuk.

„Ne, ty se směješ!“ opravil se Harry uraženě.

Severus se otočil a jeho tvář měla výraz, jaký u něj Harry ještě neviděl – upřímného pobavení. Jestli ani předtím Harrymu nepřipadal nijak zvlášť starý, díky tomu úsměvu vypadal najednou ještě o deset let mladší.

„To si piš, že se směju. Tomu, jak se někdo s deduktivními schopnostmi prvoka mohl stát vrchním bystrozorem. Pozorovací schopnosti máš vynikající, ale ty závěry, které ze svých pozorování vyvozuješ…“ Severus nevěřícně potřásl hlavou.

„Tak předně – vlasy si normálně nebarvím, ale po jistém experimentu mi jich polovina zezelenala, takže jsem neměl na výběr. Dracovi jsem říkal, že by byl pro tebe vhodnější jako _ošetřovatel,_ protože – to teď necháme stranou, ale rozhodně jsem to nemyslel v tom smyslu, v jakém jsi to pochopil. A pokud jde o „makání v posilovně“ – uvědomuješ si, že když u tebe propukne záchvat zdivočelé magie, jsi nebezpečný sobě i svému okolí?“

Harry zahanbeně přikývl.

„A že použití magie všechno jenom zhoršuje?“

Další přikývnutí. 

„Takže když tě včera rozrušila neohlášená návštěva slečny Weasleyové – musím dodat, že _přes výslovný zákaz můj i tvých lékouzelníků_ , “ procedil Snape mezi zuby, „a propukl u tebe zatím nejhorší záchvat ze všech, při kterém ses válel na zemi mezi rozbitým sklem, jak myslíš, že jsem si s tebou dokázal poradit? Samozřejmě jsem musel použít fyzickou sílu. A nebylo to poprvé, takže se snažím na tyto situace být připraven.“

Harryho stud se dále prohluboval, ale Severus ještě nebyl u konce. 

„A konečně – jak jsi proboha přišel na omlazující lektvar? Ne, neříkej mi to hned. Takové lektvary existují, ale když se podíváš kolem sebe, máš pocit, že jsou nějak extrémně rozšířené?“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Proč myslíš, že se neujaly ve větší míře?“ pokračoval Severus učitelským tónem.  

„Jsou drahý?“ hádal Harry.

„To samozřejmě taky.  Ale má to ještě jeden háček. I velmi dobře připravené lektvary, jejichž cílem je zaručit věčné mládí a krásu, mají při dlouhodobém užívání určité neodstranitelné vedlejší účinky na lidskou psychiku. Jistě si vzpomínáš na Bellatrix Lestrangeovou.“

„Její šílenství-“

„Bylo pravděpodobně způsobeno právě takovým lektvarem. Azkaban to jenom zhoršil. Takže ne, žádný lektvar tohoto druhu bych opravdu nevyrobil, ani pro sebe, ani pro kohokoli jiného,“ uzavřel to Severus rozhodně.  

 „K čemu jsi teda potřeboval kalísii vonnou?“ zeptal se Harry.

Severus s pochopením pokýval hlavou.

„Kalísie vonná. Tak odtud vítr vane. Harry, víš, co je to Occamova břitva?“

„Takový to, že nejjednodušší řešení bývá správný?“ nadhodil Harry.

„To je dost zjednodušující pojetí, ale více méně ano. Na co ti přesně řekl Neville, že se kalísie vonná používá?“

„Jak víš, že jsem se na to ptal Nevilla?“ vykulil oči Harry.

Severus se samolibě usmál.

„Nejsi jediný, kdo tady pozoruje a činí závěry. Nuže?“

„Na výrobu omlazujícího lektvaru,“ odpověděl Harry.

Severus povytáhl jedno obočí.

„Takhle přesně to řekl?“

„No, to asi ne.“ Harry se zamračil, jak se snažil pátrat ve své paměti. „Řekl, že má při smíchání s kouzelnejma přísadama omlazující účinek a že se používá na léčení různejch nemocí.“

„Výborně. Takže lektvarista, který pracuje v _nemocnici_ , použije do nějakého lektvaru rostlinu, která se používá na léčení různých _nemocí_. Jaké se tady nabízí nejjednodušší řešení?“ 

„Že… jsi měl pravdu, když si mi říkal, že je to lektvar proti bolesti hlavy?“ řekl Harry a připadal si přitom jako ten nejnedovtipnější prvák.

„Skoro,“ řekl Severus. „Nebyla to úplná pravda, ale jedna její součást. Řekni mi, co je teď mým největším projektem?“ zeptal se.

„Vakcína proti dračím neštovicím,“ odpověděl Harry bez zaváhání. Jenomže Severus k jeho překvapení zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ta je v tuto chvíli až na druhém místě. Mým největším projektem jsi teď přece ty a tvoje uzdravení. A to je naštěstí už na dosah ruky.“

„Vážně? Ginny říkala, že se můj stav vůbec nezlepšuje, když pořád nemůžu ani kouzlit, ani používat magický předměty,“ odvětil Harry zasmušile.

„Jistě, zapomněl jsem, že slečna Weasleyová při létání na koštěti zvládá zároveň stanovovat lékouzelnické diagnózy, které strčí do kapsy celé konzilium Sv. Munga,“ odsekl Severus.

„To, co jsi užíval, je lektvar s kumulovaným odloženým účinkem – bere se dlouhodobě a neudělá nic, dokud se nedobere jeho poslední dávka. A tu mám tady,“ řekl Severus a poklepal si na náprsní kapsu košile, ze které skutečně vyčuhovala zátka malé lahvičky z broušeného skla.  

„Dlouhodobě… jak dlouho?“ zeptal se Harry, který si vzpomněl, že Ginny něco říkala o osmi měsících. To byl přece nesmysl, vždyť tady nemohl být déle než pár týdnů! Jenže pak si vzpomněl na sněhové vločky ve tmě za oknem. 

 „On už není květen, co?“ zeptal se se zlou předtuchou.

„Není, Harry,“ odpověděl Severus a ztěžka si povzdechl. „Moc se omlouvám za to, že jsem ti v tomto ohledu lhal, ale hlavně na počátku jsi ztrácel paměť každých pár dní a plynutí času tě příliš znepokojovalo. Nakonec jsem se uchýlil k vytvoření iluze rozkvetlé třešně, která tě ukotvovala v čase a uklidňovala,“ vysvětloval.  

„Ten strom byl moc krásnej,“ zašeptal Harry.

„To ano. Nejkrásnější v celém Cokeworthu, tedy ne že by tam měl velkou konkurenci. Sedávali jsme pod ním s tvou matkou,“ odvětil Severus s lehce posmutnělým úsměvem. Pak vytáhl z náprsní kapsy lahvičku.

„Myslím, že není třeba to dál odkládat-“ začal, ale Harry zvednul ruce v protestu.

„Ještě počkej. Sice jsi rozdrtil moje stupidní dedukce na prach, ale pořád jsi mi neodpověděl na moji otázku – chceš mě opustit? Ať už z jakýhokoli důvodu? Protože jestli nechceš, proč…“ Harrymu se zlomil hlas, když si vzpomněl na Severusova slova a výraz po tom, co ho Harry včera večer uspokojil.

Severus mu vtiskl lahvičku do ruky.

„Bude lepší, když to nejdřív vypiješ,“ řekl tiše. „Pak se ta otázka možná stane bezpředmětnou.“

„Nerozumím,“ protestoval Harry.

„Harry, věř mi. Vypij to, prosím,“ řekl Severus a naléhavost v jeho hlase Harryho přiměla, aby ho uposlechl. 

…

Když Harry poprvé po osmi měsících získal plnou nadvládu nad svou myslí, pamětí i magií, první, co udělal, bylo, že bezhůlkově vytvořil obrovskou ohnivou kouli a nechal ji hlasitě explodovat v prostoru.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl Severusovi, který mírně pobledl ve tváři. „Muselo to ven. Toho zkurvenýho hajzla Dolohova zabiju,“ odplivl si nenávistně.

„To už není třeba,“ odvětil Severus.

„Co se mu stalo?“

„Kladl odpor při zatýkání,“ pokrčil rameny Severus, „však víš, jak to chodí.“

„Co to na mě vlastně seslal?“ zeptal se Harry, který po svém výbuchu unaveně klesl do podušek.

„To bohužel nevíme; kdybychom to věděli, vytvoření protilátky by netrvalo tak dlouho,“ odpověděl Severus.

„Každopádně nějakým způsobem poštval tvou magii proti tobě. Zároveň ti však jeho kletba vytvořila v hlavě jistý konstrukt, jistý – překroucený obraz skutečnosti. Dokud přetrvával, v podstatě ti bránil vytvářet nové vzpomínky. Při snaze tento konstrukt rozbít se tvoje magie bouřila.“

„Nerozumím,“ nakrabatil Harry čelo. „Jakej sakra konstrukt?“  

Severus se na něj dlouze zadíval. Jeho černé oči byly neproniknutelné jako inkoustová jezera. A pak to Harrymu došlo.

„Ty jsi na ten ples ministerstva nikdy nepřišel,“ řekl pomalu.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Nejsem blázen,“ odfrkl si.

„Takže my dva- my jsme spolu nikdy-“ Harryho rty se začaly třást.

„Nikdy,“ potvrdil Severus. „Samozřejmě hned na začátku jsme se snažili – hlavně tví přátelé – tě přesvědčit, že mezi námi nic není. Jenomže kletba nebo její důsledky způsobily, že jsi to nejen nedokázal akceptovat, ale každá taková snaha ti vysvětlit, jak se věci mají, přivodila nový výbuch tvé magie, každý další nebezpečnější než ten předchozí, takže jsme pochopili, že tudy cesta nevede,“ vysvětloval Severus.  

„Pro jednu část konzilia bylo nepochopitelné, proč v tobě Dolohovova kletba vyvolala zrovna takovouto utkvělou představu, zatímco druhá to vnímala jako excelentní ukázku jeho sadismu,“ ušklíbl se Severus.

„Takže to všechno byla lež? Ty- ty mě nemáš rád?“ Harry si vzdáleně uvědomoval, že zní jako malé dítě, ale v tu chvíli mu to bylo úplně jedno.

„O moje city tady přece vůbec nejde,“ odpověděl Severus bezvýrazně.

Harry prudce zamrkal, ale bylo to marné; slzám stékajícím mu po tváři zabránit nedokázal.

Severus si povzdechl a sedl si na kraj jeho postele.

„Chceš slyšet pravdu? Vždycky jsem tě měl rád až moc, Harry, to byl ten problém. Fantazíroval jsem o tobě, když ti bylo čtrnáct. Co to ze mě dělá?“

„Člověka s fakt hodně špatným vkusem?“ navrhl Harry a dostal tím ze Snapea překvapené, byť nahořklé zasmání.

„Dobrý pokus. Jsem úchyl, Harry. Zvrhlík. Starý prasák, chceš-li. Můžeš si vybrat. Slušná společnost má pro takové, jako jsem já, výrazů celou přehršel.“

„Jestli tě to potěší, já jsem se zas udělal na tvým hrobě,“ řekl Harry suše.

„Prosím?!“ Nefalšovaně šokovaný výraz na Severusově tváři způsobil, že se Harry dokázal usmát.

„No vážně. A víš co se říká – že doopravdy šťastní můžeme být jen s někým, kdo je stejně ujetej jako my.“

„Tohle moudré přísloví slyším poprvé,“ odvětil Severus sarkasticky.

„Takže ty nemáš pocit, že mě musíš okamžitě nahlásit etické komisi za zneužití důvěry?“ zeptal se už vážně. 

„Ani ne,“ pokrčil rameny Harry. „Ale pořád jsi mi neodpověděl na moji otázku. Nemyslíš si, že jsi pro mě moc starej?“

„Samozřejmě. Jsi přece mladíček v rozpuku a já dědek jednou nohou v hrobě,“ odpověděl Severus jen napůl ironicky.

Harry se přes rychle zasychající slzy zářivě usmál.

„Tak to máš štěstí, že jsem gerontofil,“ řekl a naklonil se, aby Severuse políbil. 

 

KONEC

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka byla napsaná na prompt kratuly v Slash Challenge 2017 (snarry), který zněl následovně:  
> „Severusovi začaly šedivět vlasy, nepříjemně mu to připomnělo jaký je mezi ním a Harrym věkový rozdíl a dostal strach, že to začne Harrymu vadit. Začne tedy potajmu vyvíjet omlazovací lektvar a vůbec v tomhle směru blbnout, takže Harry se naopak začne bát, že to Severus ho hodlá opustit.”  
> Nejprve jsem byla z tématu nadšená, ale pak jsem zjistila, že s ním mám trochu problém – hlavně proto, že mi dané chování k Severusovi moc nesedí. Když jsem si stěžovala Borovici (tedy druhé půlce Vrakoboru), přišla s nápadem, jak to udělat, aby tento problém zmizel – nakonec stačilo jen udělat z Harryho nespolehlivého vypravěče a bylo to. Takže kratulo, moc díky za pěkné téma, přinutilo mě dostat se v psaní zase trochu dál směrem, kterým bych se asi sama nevydala :).


End file.
